Pour un nouvel hiver
by Sheerazade
Summary: Elle se renferme peu à peu, il veut être vu. Elle est devenue reine, il est devenu gardien. Elle ne pense qu'à lui, il ne se souvient plus d'elle. Elle est monstre, il est légende. Ils ont le même don, la même destinée, un passé commun. Huit ans après la tragédie, leurs destins sont voués à se recroiser. Au carrefour d'un nouvel hiver.
1. PROLOGUE

_**prélude à l'hiver**__  
a Jack & Elsa story_

* * *

_J'ai une revanche à prendre sur l'hiver._

Parfois, souvent, ce sont nos erreurs qui nous scellent et nous emprisonnent. Ce sont nos dogmes arriérés et nos jeux dangereux qui dispersent la lumière.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps lorsque deux silhouettes se faufilèrent sous le rayon maternel de la lune. Quelques chuchotements filèrent et se dispersèrent dans la bourrasque. Un rire cristallin, un éclat rieur dans le regard. Le froid mordant sur leurs peaux trop fragiles. Ils transcendèrent toutes les règles d'un haussement d'épaule désabusé. Juste ça. Après tout, ils se fondaient dans l'univers.  
_Ils étaient comme les maîtres du monde._

« **Oh, Elsa, j'ai une idée géniale, tu vas voir. Gèle le lac, là-bas ! **»  
Une idée géniale, tu avais dit. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?  
Elle hésita. On le lui avait dit un millier de fois. Tu sais. _Cache tes pouvoirs. Cache tes sentiments. Ne laisse personne savoir. Tu as déjà blessé ta sœur. Tu es dangereuse, Elsa._ Pourtant, elle leva sa main droite et les flocons jaillirent comme un geyser d'étoiles de sa paume tendue. La surface d'eau cristallisa en quelques minutes sous leurs yeux fascinés d'enfants.  
Stupides.  
Candides.  
Fragiles.  
_Aussi éphémères que l'hiver._

_Alors il se fit vent et elle se fit flocon._  
Il fendit la glace avec une langueur décadente, avec ce soupçon de grâce accordé à la lune. Son sourire était comme constellation sur son visage-univers. Alors lui offrit ses dents bien alignés, son croissant de lune mutin qu'elle reçu comme une bourrasque. Elsa fut moins pressante, se contentant de poser un pied tremblant sur la surface miroitante. Le vent glacé fit voleter ses mèches blondes.  
Le lac gelé créait comme un miroir naturel adressé au ciel.

« **Jack, attends-moi **! elle piailla avec inquiétude et avança péniblement jusqu'à lui. « **Me laisse pas !**  
- **Viens là, princesse**, répondit-il dans un éclat de rire. »

Il s'accroupit et écarta les bras afin qu'elle s'y jette, ce qu'elle fit, manquant glisser sur la surface glacée. Jack avait beau avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle ; il était son meilleur ami. C'était toujours lui qui venait la chercher au château alors que la nuit tombait, qui l'emmenait s'amuser un peu partout où c'était dangereux. C'était leur jeux d'enfants, leurs petite traditions enfantines et leurs dogmes légers qui l'extirpait à chaque fois de l'ennui. C'était le rayon de lune qui faisait scintiller la surface. On pouvait croire que lorsqu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux il dispersait en même temps la peur et le froid. Il la sortait de sa geôle glacée et l'emportait loin, loin de sa solitude. Juste loin. Là où personne ne pouvait les blâmer.  
_Avec lui, elle ne se sentait presque plus comme un monstre_.

_Tu sais, Jack, tu me manques tellement. Tes yeux marrons, ta tignasse brune mal coupée et ton rire d'abruti qui baignaient dans la lumière pale. Ton sourire bancal.  
Ton tout._

« **JACK, ATTENTION **! » elle avait hurlé.

Les rires s'étaient évanouis dans le blizzard. L'harmonie s'était rompue avec la glace.  
Dans un craquement sinistre, elle s'était sentie vaciller avec le sol. Alors tout s'était passé très vite, dans un éclair confus. Jack s'était saisi d'une branche et l'avait rejetée sur la berge.  
Avant de sentir son corps s'enfoncer dans le lac sombre que la glace ne recouvrait plus.  
Il avait sombré dans l'obscurité mortelle.  
Et son drôle de sourire n'avait même pas eu le temps de fondre sur ses lèvres.

_Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? J'avais dix ans ans, tu en avais dix-huit. Putain, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Tu me manques. C'est de ma faute, Jack. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'aventurer à jouer avec un monstre._  
« _Me laisse pas _» elle avait dit. Avec sa foutue voix aux éclats enfantins.

_Tu nous entends le blizzard, tu nous entends ?_

* * *

Dooonc voilà. J'ai ENFIN décidé de me lancer dans un petit Jelsa (le couple qui m'obsède en ce moment aha) et j'ai été choquée de voir qu'il y a SI PEU de fictions françaises sur eux deux. Il fallait y remédier. So here I am ! :D (je vais essayer de m'y tenir CETTE FOIS)

& bien sur Jack Frost appartient à Dreamworks et Elsa à Disney. Lovance sur vous ! :D


	2. Chapitre 1 - Mauvais rêve

**Chapitre I  
**Mauvais rêve

_ 'Cause the morning always comes to kill the dream_  
_ You had the night before_

* * *

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps à ses cotés.  
Ils étaient froids.

Elsa se réveilla en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres.  
Elle cligna des yeux. Encore perdue quelque part où subconscient et réalité se confondent. La sueur glacée glissait contre ses omoplates comme une poignée de flocons. Elle se tourna sur le flanc. Il était toujours présent. Le sourire de Jack, son visage de nacre et son corps qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau ; ce mauvais rêve aux courbes terrifiantes. L'image restait ancrée sur sa rétine après tout ce temps, comme lorsqu'on ose regarder le soleil en face.

Elle repoussa ses draps et creusa les reins dans un étirement lascif.  
Son regard-ciel était encore embué  
Elle effleura son reflet par inadvertance dans la baie vitrée baigné par la lune. Aussitôt, Elsa nota le pli amer de ses lèvres, ignora sa chemise de nuit trop courte pour être décente et ses longs cheveux ondulés par la nuit agitée. Ils étaient beaux, ainsi, cascade qui s'amusait à glisser contre sa poitrine et ses omoplates pour se perdre dans le creux de son dos. _Sauvages_.

Ses pieds nus effleurèrent le carrelage glacé comme les morts.

Elle ne s'en souvenait presque plus. Du visage de Jack. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'une mort, qu'une noyade, qu'une étoile qui s'éteint, qu'une nuée floue dans sa mémoire. Et plus elle tentait d'en approcher les courbes et les angles, plus il s'éloignait d'elle pour se noyer dans la brume.  
_Il avait fini par s'y perdre, lui aussi. Il était finalement devenu fantôme. _

Elsa alluma une bougie et la flamme vacillante jeta une lueur fébrile sur son visage creusé par la fatigue. La jeune-femme passa devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur entrouverte. Elle y glissa un regard, n'y rencontra que formes vaguement sombres, qu'amalgames hésitants.  
Elle finit par s'échouer sur une table dans les cuisines désertes du palais. _Le souffle inaudible. _

« **Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige** ? fit une voix timide dans son dos.  
- **Anna**, souffla Elsa dans un sourire. »

«_ Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ?_ » avait fini par devenir leur code secret. Elsa se remémora leurs dix ans de silence, ces dix ans séparées par une simple porte en bois. Ces dix ans d'isolement et d'incompréhension. Anna prit place sur une chaise bringuebalante afin de faire face à sa sœur. La reine nota aussitôt la nervosité de la brune, le tapotement régulier de ses doigts contre la table en bois et son regard qui ne se fixe pas.

« **Je t'ai entendu te lever. Dis-moi, Elsa, tout va bien** ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. « **Enfin, parce que, si tu as un problème, Elsa. Tu sais que**. » Elle releva ses yeux auparavant masqués par ses cils trop longs. « **Tu peux tout me dire** ! » Grand sourire maladroit dans toute sa splendeur adorable.

Anna, c'était le mélange parfait entre excentricité, maladresse et innocence. Anna, c'était la seule chose qui valait réellement quelque chose à ses yeux.

«** C'était juste un cauchemar**, répondit Elsa évasivement. « **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter**.  
- **Et ton don... je, ça va** ? »

_Non, ça ne va pas, Anna_.  
Je ne veux pas te faire peur, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
La reine baissa les yeux sur ses gants en soie. Ses longs cheveux ondulés vinrent caresser ses joues pales. Pour l'instant, tout était bien. Mais combien de temps encore ? Une, deux semaines peut-être, avant que le contenir ne devienne insupportable, avant que la glace ne la ronge de l'intérieur, lui bouffe les tripes et n'explose. L'avenir se profilait ainsi ; rester au palais jusqu'à ce que son don ne devienne incontrôlable, puis le quitter et partir loin dans la montagne, loin de tout. Histoire de lâcher toute la glace qui coulait en elle. Avant de tout recommencer.

Le contrôle de la glace n'était _plus_ un simple don. Il était devenu elle, il était devenu son corps, il bouffait sa chair, il bouffait son sang. Et il y aurait ce jour, où il finirait bien par devenir plus fort que sa maigre enveloppe charnelle. Alors elle deviendrait tempête de neige, bourrasque, ou simple flocon. Qui sait. Alors tout recommencerait à nouveau, comme au jour maudit de son couronnement.

Et pourtant.

« **Ça va.** » lâcha Elsa en guise de réponse. _Pour le moment_. « **Tu devrais aller te recoucher, tu sais**. »

Elle attendit qu'Anna ait disparu pour plonger sa tête entre ses mains gantées.  
Elle les payaient. Tous ses mensonges enfouis dans sa conscience. _Elle s'y perdait_.

* * *

Jack Frost jubilait intérieurement. L'automne touchait peu à peu à sa fin, noyant le brun de novembre dans les méandres de décembre. Bientôt, les habitations s'orneraient de guirlandes étincelantes et les enfants accrocheraient chaussettes à leurs cheminées. Cela signifiait son grand retour dans le vie active. En attendant, le gardien partageait son temps entre farces et vagabondages incessants. Et il commençait vraiment, vraiment, à manquer d'activités. Il passait le plus clair de son temps chez North. Autant dire que des yétis ou des lutins stupides, il en avait assez vu pour les cinq siècles à venir. Et que Bunny en avait sacrément marre de devoir dégeler ses œufs à chaque passage.

Jack fini par s'élancer hors de l'atelier de North. Il prit la première bourrasque pour filer non pas là où s'implanterait son nouvel hiver, mais en direction du palais des dents. Il devait discuter avec Toothiana. Une de ses plus précieuses amies, si toutefois Jack Frost _pouvait_ avoir des amis.  
Comme d'habitude, elle était débordée.  
Comme d'habitude, les fées s'extasièrent devant ses dents aussi éclatantes que la neige.  
Comme d'habitude, Jack s'impatienta au bout de cinq secondes à peu près.

« **Ok, Jack, je suis à toi dans une minute, et COME ON GIRLS, KEEP CALM ! Molaire, Paris, secteur 5, Oxford, secteur 3, go !** »

La fée tournoya encore un instant dans toutes ses couleurs irisées. Jack la laissa à ses activités et disparu dans un calfeutrement ténu. Il voleta jusqu'au lac à l'onde trop claire, trop turquoise, bien trop belle. Si bien qu'il brisa l'harmonie en posant un pied sur la surface iodée. Une fine couche de glace se forma lors de la collision. Il avança lentement jusqu'à la fresque aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il pouvait presque les sentir vibrer. Les milliers de souvenirs que les dents refermaient. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son sceptre de bois.

« **Jack, je suis vraiment désolée. Pour tes souvenirs**, fit Fée dans son dos avec douceur. »

Jack secoua la tête et esquissa son étrange sourire bancal.

«** T'inquiètes pas pour moi, Fée. Je retrouverais Noirceur, je prendrais mille ans s'il le faut. Je lui arracherais mon passé en même temps que sa jugulaire.** »

La Fée des dents éclata de rire et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule glacée du gardien. Il se tourna vers elle. Il observa le soleil jouer dans ses ailes translucides et s'enfouir dans son drôle de plumage qui agresse la rétine. Il fit signe vaguement militaire avant de briser la glace qui s'était formée sous ses pas.

« **Bon, travaille bien. Moi, j'ai un hiver à préparer** ! »

Il disparut parmi l'océan des nuages, il se confondit avec la clarté du ciel. Ne laissant derrière lui : que cette drôle de brise glacée et une fine couche de givre.

* * *

Le ronronnement de son conseiller semblait provenir d'un autre univers, auquel elle était totalement hermétique. Ou peut-être que c'était lui. _Qui était trop terre-à-terre_. Elsa saisit la plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encrier avec délicatesse. Alors une fine couche de givre commença à se déposer sous ses doigts, et elle lâcha l'objet dans un sursaut. Éclaboussures sombres sur le précieux traité. Et puis _merde_, à la fin.  
Elsa se releva brusquement.

« **On s'occupera de tout ça plus tard, si vous le voulez bien**, jeta-t-elle un trop sèchement. »  
Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, le pauvre.  
« **Votre Altesse**...

Mais Elsa s'était déjà enfuie.  
Elle dévala les escaliers en relevant les pans de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher. Elle sentait le sol craquer sous ses bottes, comme un chemin verglacé qui naissait de sa collision avec les marches. Elle finit par déboucher dans la cour du château, et le soleil sur sa peau sembla effacer son pouvoir de manière indicible. Elle continua sa course, avant de percuter un obstacle imposant. Qui, au passage, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle lui était rentrée dedans.

« **Excuse-moi heu**... elle leva les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire. « **Kristoff**.  
- **Salut, **_**altesse**, _répondit le jeune-homme en se tournant vers elle. »

Une ombre de sourire passa sur ses lèvres roses.

« **Dis, tu t'apprêtes à partir** ? Demanda-elle en le voyant s'affairer autour de son traîneau. **Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien que tu m'emmènes. J'ai peur de, et bien, tu sais. De gaffer.  
- Vas-y, monte** ! Dit Kristoff dans un large sourire. »

La traîneau filait sur la glace avec une vitesse qui défiait l'entendement et c'était grisant, tu sais, la morsure sur sa peau, la bourrasque dans ses cheveux et le rayon du soleil qui jouait sur la neige. Elle se cramponna avec force, lâchant un sourire crispé à Olaf qui avait décidé d'être de la promenade. Bon dieu, comme la manière de conduire de Kristoff était effroyable. Horrible. Effrénée. _Géniale_.

La petite troupe finit sur la large surface glacée où le jeune-homme prélevait la glace. Assise sur la berge, Elsa laissait son don s'étendre avec douceur créant bourrasques roses de glaces translucides, formes abstraites et visages décomposés. Olaf s'amusait à patiner tout autour de Kristoff dans sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Elsa, quant à elle, ne pouvait plus du tout. _S'aventurer sur le moindre lac gelé_.

« **Elsaaaaa, je suis fatigué**, geignit Olaf en s'accrochant à sa jambe. **Masse-moi, Elsaaa**.  
- **Pousse-toi** ! rit Elsa avec douceur.  
- **Dis Elsa, pourquoi t'as pas d'AMOUREUX ? J'veux dire, tu es MAGNIFIQUE, charmante, gentille, adorable, tu sais approximativement cuisiner, bon, y'a juste un petit problème de température quoi. On va dire que t'es pas vraiment très _chaude, _BOUAAHAHAHAHAHA.**  
- **C'était très drôle, Olaf, vraiment. Très fin !** répondit-elle en éclatant de rire malgré elle. **On va dire qu'un homme ne voudrait pas d'une _femme_ qui peut le congeler à la moindre dispute, t'es d'accord avec moi ?**  
- **Moi, je voudrais de toi. Je ne peux scientifiquement pas être congelée plus que je ne le suis maintenant. CHERIE, on est FAIT l'un pour l'autre !** »

Elle réfléchissait à l'éventualité d'offrir une amoureuse bonhomme de neige à Olaf lorsqu'il prononça ce fameux prénom. Une simple syllabe qui percute, tu sais, un vague qui s'écrase sur la cote dans l'écume effervescente. Un mot qui semblait revenir tout droit du néant, du rien de l'univers, des lambeaux du monde et de l'existence. Ce simple prénom cauchemardesque.

« **_Jack_ voudrait de toi**.  
- **Jack, s'il ressuscitait, ne voudrait jamais de moi**, marmonna Elsa avec noirceur.  
- **TU CONNAIS JACK FROOOOST** ? hurla Olaf de toutes ses forces. »

Si bien que Sven en cracha sa carotte, que Kristoff en lâcha sa scie et qu'Elsa dans un sursaut fit exploser une énième créature de glace. Elle réalisa alors qu'il ne parlait pas du Jack qu'elle connaissait. Personne ne l'avait connu, après tout, à part elle.

« **Non, bien sur que non. Enfin si**, concéda Elsa. **Je connais Jack Frost, mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'une vieille légende nordique. Enfin, Jack Frost n'existe pas. Pas plus que le père Noël ou le marchand de sable, tu vois ?**  
- **Il n'existe pas pour** _toi_, rétorqua Olaf. **Mais je te rappelle que je suis un bonhomme de neige. Et je le vois, aussi sûrement que je peux te voir toi ! Il _est_ l'hiver. Et il est toi, aussi, en quelque sorte. Vous avez le même don, après tout. C'est lui qui nous apporte l'hiver. Quand tu ne le fais pas à sa place par inadvertance, HEIN ?**  
- **Olaf**...  
- **Je te jure, Elsa. Il existe. Tu devrais peut-être le rencontrer, peut-être qu'il pourrait te délivrer de ton don. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne puisse pas me croire alors que toi-même, tu contrôles la glace** ! » Il faillit en fondre de rage.

Et Olaf n'était qu'un bonhomme de neige, vaguement débile, vaguement insensé. Il parlait de légendes inconnus comme il parlerait de ses meilleurs amis. Avec une ferveur nouvelle.  
Mais puisque son don existait.  
_Jack Frost pouvait-il en être la clé ?_

« _tu nous entends l'blizzard, tu nous entends ? Si tu nous entends, va t'faire enculer. _»

* * *

voici la suite ! j'espère que vous vous êtes pas ennuyés, je prends mon temps pour amorcer leur RENCONTRE (vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte aha). donc heuuu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, & merci pour toutes vos reviews précédentes, ça m'a fait supeeer plaisir (& louve, je serais ravie de lire ta fanfic !)

(vous remarquerez que contrairement au film, Jack n'a pas encore recouvré ses souvenirs. Ce serait comme une fin-suite alternative, un mix des deux univers et histoires. quelques détails changeront comme ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, surtout !)

amour sur vous, qui lisez cette fanfic ! :3 3


	3. Chapter 2 - dialogue givré

**Chapitre 2  
_just believe_**

_« Mon nom est Jack Frost. Comment je le sais ?  
La lune me l'a dit. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'elle m'a apprise. »_

Il volait au gré des aléas emporté par une bourrasque, cueilli par un coup de vent. Il n'était qu'une silhouette silencieuse qui déchirait l'horizon. Il effleura les nuages du bout de ses orteils et de son bâton. Sa capuche était insolemment relevée sur ses cheveux argenté. _Couleur de lune. Couleur des reflets sur l'océan. Couleur de la lumière qui courrait dans ses yeux._ Jack, Jack voulait beaucoup de chose. Sa liberté, son passé, savoir, et apprendre. Débusquer les mystères, déterrer les épiphanies. Et pourtant la lune, elle ne lui disait rien, elle ne lui disait jamais assez. Il était démuni face à son rôle de gardien. Il avait été démuni face à son rôle d'hiver.

C'était toujours ainsi.

C'est raté, Jack. Après tout, tu gâches toujours tout. T'es toujours là, à faire des conneries à droite à gauche, à gâcher le travail des autres gardiens. T'es une plaie, Jack, tu le sais bien. Et si Bunny avait raison, au final ? Et si tu ne valais rien ? Pourtant Jack les avaient débarrassé de Pitch. Il apportait la joie. La neige et le verglas. Les rires et les glissades.  
Tu es un gardien. Mais _gardien _; c'est quoi ça veut dire quoi et si ce n'était rien. Ou simplement pas important.

Il fini par percer la soie nuageuse dans un silence pesant. Il n'y avait que montagnes et eau à perte de vue, et elle lui renvoya l'image trouble de la lune. Elle semblait se noyer parmi les reflets de l'onde. Il voleta un instant, et ne reconnu l'endroit qu'au détour d'un mont enneigé. _Arendelle_. C'était un royaume minuscule, perdue dans la montagne comme un bijou dans son écrin. Niché hors du monde et de leur époque. Jack connaissait ce pays pour l'hiver étrange qui s'y était installé quelques mois plus tôt. Il le connaissait également pour sa Reine - dont il avait oublié jusqu'au prénom - et ce don hors du commun qu'elle détenait, inédit pour une mortelle dans son genre. Il l'avait observé quelques fois. Toujours de loin.

Et pourtant. Elle le fascinait. Elle avait toujours l'air distante trop douce trop gentille. Trop mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Bien évidemment.

Il aurait donné tellement.  
Pour qu'elle puisse seulement l'apercevoir.

Il s'approcha du château, autour duquel il tournoya quelques instants. Il capta la silhouette de la reine en contre-jour, derrière la porte vitrée qui donnait sur son balcon. Finalement, il s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'elle était entrouverte. Assez pour qu'il s'y faufile, ce qu'il fit dans le plus pur des silences.

« _Bonjour, altesse_, dit-il à son égard.

Elle ne lui coula même pas un regard. Alors il leva la main et voulu lui toucher l'épaule, mais il passa à travers avec le frisson habituel. Soupir lasse. Il évolua jusqu'au lit de la jeune-femme, où une masse de papiers et de livres ouverts s'amoncelaient en cœur dans une orgie de papier ambré. « _Légendes nordiques _», «_ Folklore _». Il décrypta son nom partout. _Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost_. Il se tourna vers la blonde. Elle faisait les cent pas nerveusement, si bien que le givre semblait s'intensifier et se déposer un peu plus dans la pièce déjà glacée.

« _Alors comme ça, tu fais des recherches sur moi_ ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. _Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas au principal intéressé ? Allez, réponds-moi, reine de glace !_

Il tournoya autour d'elle, créant une bourrasque qui fit voleter les mèches blondes de la reine. Elle recula précipitamment et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jack revint à l'attaque, lui administrant un coup de vent aussi fort qu'elle en tomba sur son lit. Son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse contre sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle scrutait sa chambre lentement. Elle ne rencontra que le vide et le givre brillant. L'air à peine chargé.

Elle se releva et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.  
Un peu étourdie. Un peu affolée.

« _Pourquoi tu réponds pas, hein ? Dis-moi ? Tu ne crois pas en moi c'est ça ? Pourtant, on a le même pouvoir. Je peux t'insulter, je sais que tu m'entendras pas, de toute façon_. »

Il se fit tornade impitoyable, il se fit murmure au creux de son oreille. La rage du mercenaire en quête de reconnaissance.  
Et toujours cette même question.

« _Pourquoi tu ne crois pas en moi ?_ »

Les pages s'éparpillèrent dans l'atmosphère. Blizzard intime blizzard de poche un blizzard rien que pour elle. Rien que pour cette femme, si semblable à lui mais en même temps infiniment loin. Tout ça à cause de son absence de croyances.

« _ASSEZ_. »

Elsa s'était levée.  
Son cri avait percé la tempête l'avait déchiré l'avait défaite aussi facilement que l'on déchire une feuille de papier. Elle le savait bien, que ce déchaînement n'était pas son œuvre à elle. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Ou alors elle était devenue complètement _dérangée. _

« _Qui es-tu, que veux-tu, disparais, laisse-moi tranquille_, enchaîna-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. _Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Esprit gardien rien du tout folie effet de mon imagination ou mauvais rêve. Mais laisse-moi tranquille. Pars d'ici_. »

Elle respirait à peine. Scrutant l'atmosphère à travers les flocons qui tombaient sur ses épaules avec indolence. Jack se calma lentement. Il fit jouer son bâton entre ses deux mains trop blanches pour être humaines. Alors il ramassa une page où s'étalait en lettrines du moyen-age les deux syllabes suivantes « _JACK FROST_ » et la fit tomber sur son épaule. Elsa l'attrapa au vol et tenta tant bien que mal de faire le rapprochement.

« _Jack Frost_ … ? _C'est Jack Frost qui fait tout ça_ ? murmura-t-elle. _Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne te vois pas_ ?  
- _Bien joué, chérie_, lâcha Jack entre ses dents serrées. _Il te reste plus qu'à réfléchir_. »

Et pourtant, pourtant.  
Elle ne le voyait toujours pas.

Jack Frost vola jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Il avait pris pour habitude de ne presque plus marcher. Ça lui disait trop rien, pas assez original, trop banal, et surtout; un peu trop _humain_.  
De la pointe de son crayon-bâton, il traça, il esquissa. En lettres de givre, il fit doucement scintiller le message suivant ; «_ CROIS EN MOI_. » La phrase s'illumina sous le rayon caressant de la lune. Elsa observa les lettres se former sous son regard émerveillé. Elle s'approcha doucement, presque peureusement, et effleura le sol du bout des doigts comme pour s'assurer que tout était bien réel. Les mots restèrent en suspend dans son esprit.  
Bel et bien là.  
Jack Frost_. Est-ce que tu existes? _

Il finit par s'attendrir.  
On aurait dit une gamine à peine sortie de l'enfance. C'était plus la reine d'Arendelle à cet instant, c'était plus rien. C'était juste elle. Sans sa fameuse tresse, sans sa robe bleue ciel. Avec ses yeux bien trop grands, son sourire béat et ses petites manies en bordel.

« Alors, est-ce que tu crois en moi, à présent ? jeta Jack avec son petit sourire en coin. »

Elsa leva les yeux vers lui.  
Elle le voyait, à travers les flocons qui s'évaporaient dans l'atmosphère. Elle plissa les yeux, aperçu son sourire en coin, tordu comme un boomerang et ses cheveux argents. On aurait dit le rejeton mal-aimé de la lune. Mais il était plus que ça, bien sur. Elle rencontrait l'hiver en personne.

« Apparemment.

_Jack_.  
Et il lui ressemblait tellement.  
C'était véritablement troublant.  
Et elle devait faire quoi, Elsa, dans ce cas-là ? S'agenouiller, prier, lui serrer la main, lui montrer un quelconque signe de respect ? Elle resta plantée là, à le dévisager. A le bouffer de son regard qui avale tout. Elle voulu parler, dire un truc pertinent. Finalement, elle laissa échapper

« _C'est pas très gardien, de s'imposer ainsi dans l'intimité d'une femme_.  
- _C'est pas très royal, de se présenter en petite tenue lorsqu'on est une reine_, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.  
- _Je crois que vous avez omis le fait que vous êtes dans ma chambre. En pleine nuit. Et que je ne vous connais absolument pas. Ah au passage, vous vous êtes invité_. »

Elle appuya bien chacun de ses mots tout en le vrillant du regard. Elle finit par rougir. Foutue peau pâlotte, foutus cheveux ondulés, foutue robe de nuit trop courte.

« D'_accord, ok, je suis en tort_, concéda-t-il. _Mais sois pas gênée, altesse, et surtout, arrête de me vouvoyer. A Burgess, les filles se promènent le nombril à l'air, donc ta tenue ne me choque pas le moins du monde. Dis, pourquoi faisais-tu des recherches sur moi heu... ?  
_- _Elsa_, lui apprit-elle. _C'est à propos de mon don. Écoute, v... tu, bref. Si on doit discuter, je vais mettre une tenue heu. Plus décente, v... tu vois_ ? »

T'as l'air tellement stupide, Elsa. Reine de l'ancienne époque, pas assez drôle, trop gênée, nulle. Perdue. A qui rien ne réussi vraiment. Voilà ton portait tiré en deux minutes chrono.

« _Non, on s'en fiche_. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son armoire. Il savoura. La chaleur de sa peau contre ses paumes, sa réaction outrée de princesse ; il expira un petit rire moqueur.

« _Lache moi_ ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant.  
- _Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le château. Non, allez, viens on va s'amuser_ ! jeta-t-il en la tirant en arrière. »

Elle fini par se laisser faire entre ses bras.  
Il parlait comme lui. Comme son Jack. Son défunt Jack.  
Il l'amena jusqu'au balcon et la souleva du sol afin de la porter comme une princesse. Il grimpa sur la rambarde. La lune les fixait. Et elle se moquait d'eux. Elsa eu juste le temps d'observer le soupçon de malice tapi dans les yeux du gardien avant qu'il ne saute.

Ils tombèrent dans le vide aussi sûrement que les dogmes explosèrent en un milliard de morceaux.

_  
voilà les choux, désolé de l'attente. voici la fameuse rencontre entre Elsa & Jack. lot of love.


End file.
